<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess's Wedding Night by my1alias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074236">The Princess's Wedding Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias'>my1alias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hieroglyphs: The Celestial Conspiracies - Talhí Briones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, All implied - Freeform, F/M, NO SEX HAPPENS, Terrible Advice, Wedding Night, first time implied, please don't apply this to yourselves, rated for blunt talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my1alias/pseuds/my1alias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Soromeh's wedding night is here! Told from the perspective of the matron Rashida, who prepares the Princess for her upcoming evening from her makeup to advice on how to deal with her first time laying with a man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>implied Soromeh/Damon</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess's Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/gifts">Wheel_of_fortune</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thoroughly enjoyed the book and couldn't resist writing something for it, even putting aside a couple WIPs for Good Omens to do so!</p>
<p>Many thanks to my husband for beta-editing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rashida had been hurrying more than usual that day. The Princess’s marriage to the Vizier had been moved up by over a month, and things were not as perfect as they should have been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is her majesty’s nightgown coming along?” she asked the small group of servant women hunched over in a corner. “We have to go get her from the feast soon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the girls spared her a glance. “The embroidery isn’t as resplendent as Princess Kamilah’s was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> wedding night, considering the shortened timeframe, but it will do. We’re almost done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like the Vizier will care about how many embroidered flowers there are on his wife’s gown. He’ll just rip into it and all our work will have been for nothing,” grumbled another girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rashida frowned. “Our work is to enhance the Princess’s beauty for her husband. Nothing we do will be for naught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Vizier is so handsome and gentle,” sighed a girl walking by with a pitcher of warmed water. “I envy the Princess more than usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gentle, ha!” Rashida scoffed. “Men are all alike. At least he is easy on the eyes, so perhaps her wedding night won’t be completely painful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was filled with the laughter of the girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, girls. It’s time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half the room got up to follow the matron, while the rest stayed behind to ready the bath or finish the embroidery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party was in full swing as they took the Princess away. She didn’t have to be coerced, which didn’t surprise Rashida, as the companions of the Princess and the Vizier were absent and she was looking lonely. She knew she’d have to keep a watchful eye on the Princess, in case she tried to disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bathing took time, as the girls washed every inch of skin and removed the oils from the Princess’s luxurious hair. Not for the first time, Rashida envied the young royal for her beautiful long hair as it spread out in the pool. She wore her hair cropped short with a stylish wig overtop, as did most of the Egyptian women who were not royalty or nobility. Her fingers itched to tug on the fake curls piled on top of her head, but she resisted. She gave herself a mental shake and focused on the young bride. WIth no mother to prepare her for her wedding night, it was up to Rashida to make sure the Princess knew what to expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rashida turned away from supervising the washing, hurried over to check the makeup station had everything needed, and made one last check of the nightgown. It was finally finished. She drew a cautious breath. Things seemed to be turning out alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Princess Soromeh got out of the bath, her dripping hair draping about her body. A veritable flurry of servants rushed to dry her body and wrap towels around her head. Then came the arduous task of untangling any knots her hair might have developed over the course of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time passed quickly as Rashida directed the girls in combing the Princess’s hair, perfuming her body, and, after all the tangles were gone, applying her makeup and fashioning her hair into an intricate pattern of braids and looping them up onto her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the complicated hairstyle was done, the girls started weaving flowers into the braids. Rashida brought over the sheer linen nightgown and helped her into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, your majesty, there are certain things that a mother should tell her daughter before her wedding night.” Rashida pursed her lips. “I would be happy to take on this duty, if your majesty wishes it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on then, Rashida. Let’s get this over with.” Soromeh rolled her eyes without moving any other part of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will hurt, your first time.” Rashida frowned, remembering her wedding night. “There will be blood. Try to keep it hidden from your husband. Don’t show your pain on your face. You must show enjoyment, even if you do not feel it. This will bolster your husband’s ego.” She tapped her chin in thought. “He will probably want to have you more than once tonight. The second time will hurt even more than the first. Let him and do not resist. It will lessen the pain slightly. You’ll have plenty of time to recover when he goes off to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rashida stopped, as the Princess’s face looked a little pale. “It’s not so bad. You’ve married a good one. He’ll treat you well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Princess was suitably adorned, the girls escorted her to the Vizier’s chambers. When they got there, Rashida felt her cringe back from the crowd of people who had assembled in front of the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, child. You can do this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A straightening of the shoulders, head held high, Princess Soromeh walked past the gawkers with nary a glance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s my girl.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bevy of girls followed the Princess into the chamber and helped arrange her on the bed, delicately shifting her dress into an appealing arrangement. The Princess refused to allow her legs to be exposed, something which Rashida knew would be discussed in detail later. Flower petals were artfully placed around her; jasmine, rose, and lotus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rashida nodded in satisfaction once all was done. She looked at the Princess reclining on the bed. She looked so small. “When he comes in, use some of this oil between your legs. It will help ease his entry.” She paused and handed her a small vial. “When he has finished, there will be a mess between your legs. Clench down and try to keep it inside you until you reach the chamber pot, or else you will be sleeping in a wet spot all night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with a job well done, Rashida left the room. She shook her head over the crowd still around the door, now discussing the dress and hairstyle of the Princess, how long it would take before the Vizier arrived, and when they would hear the first cry from their union. Rashida rolled her eyes and continued on her way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nobility. Pah.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>